I Think I Say Sorry (For Saving the World?)
by VioletDragonMage
Summary: Percy has to go back to school for senior year, we know that. However, how do his friends react? He was gone for most of junior year! Almost all of it! So, the question is, how will they react as he keeps snooping away to his imaginary girlfriend Annabeth, and is lying all the time? And Nico and Frank are going with him?Find out in I Think I Say Sorry (For Saving the World?)
1. I'm Back!

Percy was bored. Simple as that. He didn't expect having to wait at camp while Annabeth and his mom, who, by the way, was livid and relieved at the same time when she greeted him, went and talked to the the principle of Goode.

Apparently, he still needed to take a year in high school. The one year that was left. Senior year. He was 18 (having turned eighteen around seventeen days after the Feast of Hope, August 1), and was now a senior.

Since senior year had come for him, he would be coming back to the group of 5 friends he had. They wouldn't know he was coming back yet, but he knew they'd be _extremely_ vexed to hear he was coming back after a year of no contact at all.

Their names were Jade, Taylor, Roz, Ella, and Mick. And none of them, save Mick, were going to be ok with his sudden leave.

Needless to say, he wasn't looking forward to it.

Suddenly, Annabeth came through the door, smiling, snapping him out of his thoughts. He rushed over, grabbed her hands, and asked urgently, "So does my junior year count? Can I get into senior year?"

Annabeth smiles, and said teasingly, "You know you almost didn't until I used the Mist on your principal, making him think your papers _weren't _almost non-existent. Yes, you got in Seaweed Brain".

Percy whooped, grabbed Annabeth by the waist and spun her around.

She laughed then told him, "You'll have to go without me though. I'm going to a school that specializes in architecture. Sorry. Hope your friends don't kill you."

Percy gulped and put her down. He told her it was fine, and he could handle it. He told her he wasn't worried. He told her his first day would be perfectly fine.

That was 2 days ago. Now, he was sitting in the front office, with about everyone in there staring directly at him, and some were students already texting about this phenomenon. Well, he already knew it _wasn't _going to be anything like he said, so he brace himself for the torture of his classes, and worst, lunch.

He didn't get that much time though.

The door suddenly burst open, and his friend Jade came in. She was a five-foot two-inch girl, with wavy light brown hair. She had green eyes, and the quickest temper. She was generally a nice person, but was pretty fierce and loud sometimes. Like now.

She looked around a bit, saying, "I heard Percy was here, is he in here? There's no way, right? He would tell us? He isn't here, right? It's just a rumor. I should be on my way. He's not here righ-".

She spotted him, and he sheepishly smiled and gave a small wave, not knowing what to do that wouldn't get her to attempt bodily harm, at which point he would have to explain why none of her attacks really hurt. Her expression grew furious, and she stomped over, grabbed his ear (it didn't really hurt, what with all he'd been through, but it was pretty shocking) and yelled,

"Perseus Jackson, you'd better have a good explanation or I will rip you apart!"

* * *

**Amethyst: Hello! Welcome to the wonderful world of my fanfictions. If you want to review, go ahead! If not, don't! If you wish to review that I suck and should burn, don't. If you do, they will be used to make me motivated. So don't.**

**Rewa: Zzzzzzzz... huh? Right. Book nerd (me, according to Rewa) does not own percy jackson... own story... all OCs belong to her... thats a wrap folks... cut! Zzzzzz...**

**Amethyst: *Sweatdrops* That... is my partner (These are characters, not me). Rewa. He is... um. Something else. Right, er, I am in college, studying to be a college professor. Ish. I want to be a college teacher basically. I am twenty, and Rewa is too. He is studying filmmaking. He is kind of stressed by his project. Ok, to the story. It's basically a cliche, hey Percy is here, but everyone who is not aware of the supernatural beings ruling our Earth hates him for disappearing. 'K, that is it. Bye!**


	2. I'm Sorry?

Now, see, it's just plain impolite to look completely unaffected when your friend is trying to intimidate you, especially if they have a good reason to be mad. Jade? Oh, heck ya, she had a good reason.

Did Percy feel any pain when she punched him? No. No, he did not.

Was he affected by her yelling? No. No, he was not.

Did he act like he was?

... He really tried.

See, Jade being five-foot two, and him being six foot three, she was not intimidating to a person who had gone through the Titan and Giant war. At all. She could have been a growling puppy and Percy would have been equally intimidated.

But Percy had to try to make it look like she was scary. He had never really needed to do that. Especially not with mortals that were not that in the least.

Jade was done screaming at him, he threw his hands up, and said, "OUCH! You have injured me so badly. I am so sorry, I am scared, do not kill me please!"

Jade just glared at him, then said pointedly, "The others would be delighted to see you. If you had bothered to even text. You could have used someon elses phone. Maybe the phine of one of your friends you like better than us. Your schedule".

Percy handed over his schedule.

Jade looked at it, then looked up at him. Then, she said sweetly, "All of your classes have at least one of us in them. All of them. Good luck."

Then she turned on her heel, and, before leaving, she said coldly, "This had all better not have been about Ella. Or you are no longer my friend, now and never again".

Percy groaned, slamming his face down into his hands. He took a deep breath, then decided he had better go. It was not about Ella. But it _had _been about horrible timing. Ugh.

Saying a quick bye to the front desk lady (he never figured out her name), he managed to get into the hallways before the late bell rang, consequently managing to slip into Paul's class without being late for once.

Not that he would have if he put some effort, but he had to look human. Not like a demigod who had been through two wars.

He went inside the classroom, smiling at Paul as he went next to him. Paul beamed at him.

That was what had been happening recently. After Paul and his mom got over the rage and sobbing phases, they went into this period where they looked at him, and smiled so hard, you would think it would go off their faces.

"Percy?!" He turned to see his friends Roz, Mick and Taylor at their desks. Now, typically, they weren't very quick-tempered, or rude, or mean.

But this was not a typical situation. This was a demigod situation. Which meant Percy was in for a long ride.

"Hey, guys," He said, cracking an awkward smile. "So how have you been?"

Roz was a 5-foot, 8-inch guy, which meant he wasn't short, but he was not taller than Percy at all. But, while Percy had thought of him as blond with good eyesight, he now had died his hair, and had glasses. So as he stood up, looking incredibly angry, Percy was shocked at how tall his friend was, and was struck by how much had changed since he left. Roz had warm brown eyes, and was a friendly person. He was pretty pacifist, but if his friend got in a fight for a legitimate reason, he would help his friend. Percy knew he could count on Roz. If the dude wasn't mad at him.

Taylor? She had black hair, and brown and blue eyes. She was five inches shorter than Roz, making her five foot three. But she didn't lack in size that much. And what she lacked in size, she made up for in personality. When she was happy, she was extremely happy. When she was sad, she was ridiculously sad. And, while she wasn't as quick-tempered as Jade, when she got mad, _she got mad_. Like now.

Finally, Mick. He was a demigod. Percy knew the brown-haired, brown-eyed guy wouldn't nag him. He would pretend to, so they weren't mad at him too, but the six-foot football player was a son of Iris, and seemed to have taken up his mother's way of thinking. He was not completely like her, but he chose what to be. And he chose not to hurt a fly, let alone a monster. You could barely get the guy to touch a weapon. He wasn't a pushover, but he didn't react to insults, taunts, or anything, really. Except when someone hurt one of his friends. Then, well, he had Weapon Wednesdays every week, and Fighting Fridays once or twice a month. Percy was pretty glad he had someone on his side. The rest would also be soon, after they heard his genius excuse.

However, when he saw _her_ rush into the classroom, halting Roz and Taylor in their furious march toward him, he knew. He. Was. A. Dead. Man.

He knew _she_ would not be getting on his side anytime soon.

She had had a crush on him. Maybe still did.

The only reason he knew?

She has asked him out. And he had said no. This was at the beginning of junior year. And the rest of junior year that he was there for, she had been awkward around him. If she wasn't, she demanded to know why.

Then one day, she broke. She had cried and begged, and asked why they had been together on so many fun trips so many times, yet he rejected her. He explained that they were with all his friends, she wasn't the reason independently. It just made her cry more.

She had said they were the perfect match. She said she thought he loved her. She had said so many people had told her so, that, heck, _she_ had said so. She had said people thought they were a couple. She had said her hand fit perfectly into his.

He had said that Annabeth was his perfect match. He had said Annabeth was who he loved. He said so many people had said _that,_ heck, _he_ had said so. He had said Annabeth and him were couple. He said Annabeth's hamd fit perfectly into his.

Bottom line, she loved him, but he loved Annabeth. She had to accept that.

She had flown into a rage, yelling, "Annabeth doesn't exist! She doesn't exist, Percy! Stop using that excuse. That's for people you don't know and don't like. Why are you using it on me?"

He had left and went to camp. Then he got kidnapped.

He was _really _not looking forward to seeing the red-haired, green-eyed girl.

"I'm so sorry! They got my papers mixed up, and I had to go fix it, and I have a pass somewhere in here I swear, I was in a rush to get to my locker, and... ugh!" Ella gasped out. She hadn't noticed him yet, too absorbed in looking through her binder.

"If only Percy were here, he always made a joke about my locker, and I'd remember to organize it. I wonder..." She mumbled.

"Er, well I. Um. I'm right here. And. Er. Look, Ella I'll take you to see Annabeth if you want, and I did _not_ mean to leave! My birth father, and my aunt were. Er. And then I went... I'm sorry?" He winced. He didn't mean for that last part to come out as a question. It was just, he saved the world, went to Tartarus, and was saying sorry for it? His life was so complicated.

He waited for her response.

She looked up. Gaped. Thought. Realized. And fled.

* * *

**Rewa (hyper on coffee): ****_OK! YOU AWAKE? Because I am awake. Just finished_****_my project, yes! Great! Amethyst is sleeping. So. It's only me. And, clearly, I am awake. So, anyways, book nerd does not and never will own Percy Jackson! She just owns the story. i helped make it. Duh. So. That. is. a. wrap. BYE!_**

**_Amethyst: Zzzzzz... disclaimer... Rewa wake up... am I asleep? Zzzz... nah._**


	3. I'm Great! (sarcasm)

Percy really wished class was still in session. Or that Frank and Nico were in the same grade as him. He didn't usually say that, at all. But his next class was lunch, and honestly? Percy was slightly terrified.

I know what you're thinking. Percy? The one who's defeated the Minotaur thrice by now? Defeated Kronos— ish. (Technically Luke sacrificed himself, but this is the official declaration). The one who's been through Tartarus?

Well, yes. His fatal flaw is still loyalty. He'd never abandon his friends, so them abandoning him?

Let's just say Percy would be more than devastated.

Though, Nico and Frank had just abandoned him to face the fire. Traitors.

And now, his pretty good friends—for mortals he meant, his camp friends had almost died with him, they came first, though he didn't not like his mortal friends because of that— were probably going to ditch him.

Well, the excuse he'd made might have covered it... if Ella clearly wasn't avoiding him. All through out the day he'd gotten glares from his friends, and pretend I'm-sorry-but-I-gotta-do-this glares from Mick.

Really, he should just give up and let them attempt to kill him, fail, then ask why. He'd have an almost legitimate excuse for spilling his secret to strangers.

"They're not strangers," He'd argued to Chiron.

"They are gossiping teenage-adults however, which is just as bad," Chiron had argued back.

They went back and forth, with how they deserved to know, and they were just ridiculous mortals. Finally, Chiron brought up that, the knowledge could hurt them.

Chiron won. But through blackmail.

At least, that's the story Percy's going with.

After Ella had left, all he could do was sit down, and awkwardly try and pay attention-which, as an ADHD demigod was hard enough- while his friends glared daggers at him, having been forced to sit down by Paul (Percy swore he was an angel sometimes, or at least, something similar).

Finally, when P.E. ended, Percy reluctantly got up, and dragged himself to lunch. Taylor greeted him coldly, and told him to come to their table, without lunch, and to let them speak first.

He followed her instructions because he wasn't dumb.

Once he got there, Roz said sadly, "Percy, Ella didn't mean to act rude or ridiculous. She was just heartbroken. And, none of us blamed her- still don't. You rejected her for a fake girlfriend you use on strangers so they can stop annoying you. Using that one on Ella... was like saying you were too good for her, and that she was barely your friend. How could you?"

Percy gaped at him for a good solid five seconds before Ella burst into tears, saying, "I'm sorry, I love you, I just wanted a chance. Can't I have one? I just want one date, one kiss maybe, to show you."

Taylor jumped up after this outburst, clearly enraged by her sobbing, and yelled, "You utter cockroach! You are scum, Percy Jackson. You left, and we're probably having an amazing time. I heard you talking to that emo kid out there about how you never wanted to go Rome again. You went to ROME?! You were out having a grand time, while we were stuck here crying our eyes out! You are such a bullshoot friend!"

Percy took a deep breath to say his excuse while inside, part of him raged.

He had gone through Tartarus there! He'd saved the world again, played peacekeeper through kidnapping, and had to live with the guilt of being a monster (he didn't really kill Misery, but still), while they were safe in their homes! He hadn't seen his home for months!

Not only that, but Jason, Piper, and Leo got to ride through the skies on Peleus! Well, Festus now. He, Hazel, and Frank had gotten a tiny little rowboat! Jee, your welcome for saving you, Hera. For helping you. For not ditching you. For giving up the flippin' Curse of Achilles for you!

Percy tried to calm down, deciding that it didn't concern him. It no longer mattered. They were mortals anyway. They didn't know. His excuse worked either way. Maybe.

"Guys," He said, trying to look amused and sympathetic at the same time. He saw Nico and Frank out of the corner of his eye, and they both nodded at him, Frank smiling with a thumbs up. "Look, I didn't want to, but you know how my dad ditched us? That was all I told you, remember? Well, lately he has been trying to be a better dad. We had fun, but I didn't have a phone, and my dad was too busy to give my one. And my aunt decided to, er... help patch things up with some relatives while also seeing my dad, after a while. I don't have a phone, personally. I couldn't call you. We kinda messed up with the relatives, so my aunt suggested we go to my dad's place in Rome. My dad did give me a phone, but at that point, I wasn't sure how to tell you guys, when I'd, at that point, had been gone for more than half a year. Besides, because I don't have a phone, I didn't even know your numbers. I was having a little fun with my dad for the first time in ages. I suppose I did sort of forget to call you, but, my dad used to pretend I didn't exist. I loved his attention. I'm sorry".

However, before they could answer, an announcement declared that we had a hard lockdown, because many shooters were very near the school, almost right outside.

Percy glanced out one of the windows the staff wasn't done closing and groaned. There were three hellhounds, a couple of skeleton warriors, harpies, and many grain spirits.

Percy was really done with his life. Absolutely done with it.

* * *

**Amethyst: Heeeeeyyyyy! We. Are. BACK! Ok, so it's been a few million years. That's okay! So, Percy is in trouble. What else is new? Oh, guys, need your help. Rewa isn't here, has a test, so it's safe. Rewa gave me a flower. Why? I'm confused. Wait! I think I'll go ask Willow. Bye, thanks for sticking with this! And to all new readers, hi! Thanks for reading! *leaves***

**Rewa: *sneaks in from hiding spot* Knew she'd tell the viewers! Ok, guys, how is she so oblivious? Can someone help me out? She reads the reviews, so do I. One, I need help, two, she needs help understanding me, and we all would like to see the end outcome, right? Bye!**


	4. AN

Ok, guys, I'll have the chapter up by Tuesday hopefully, but, one question, do you want Ella to be nice or mean. Say, she tries to steal Percy, or comes to terms with it. Personally, I plan on nice at first so that Percy can relax, but then is hit with a series of monster attacks, and so his friends are annoyed and confused. But, mean could have its perks with that. What do you think?

Rewa: Nice. Definitely. Bye the way, Amethyst, who do you think gave you those flowers?

Amethyst: Mean. So she can get chewed out by Percy's friends, she deserves it. But, anyways, I think Jeremiah gave me them, he's been really nice lately. I'll go talk to him. *leaves*

Rewa: *eye twitches* Jeremiah? JEREMIAH? How much is it going to take for this girl to get it? I just want one date. One date. Then maybe another. And another... the point is she doesn't get the point! Ugh. *leaves to possible skewer a kid name Jeremiah if he says he did give her the flowers*

Sorry guys, these two somehow didn't make it in last chapter, so I fixed it, I believe.


	5. I'm Innocent I Swear!

**I am unbelievably sorry, guys! I'll update sooner, promise! Also, I expect this to end at around 15 chapters, just so you know. On to the story, and make sure you review, follow, and/or favorite! Pleaaasseee! Have a nice day!**

Apparently, somehow, the teachers and students were tricked to believe the harpies and skeleton warriors were gunmen and women, as they burst through the wall, while the grain spirits were attack dogs.

Almost every day, Percy was really, really, REALLY grateful the mist was there. But, only in strange, hard situations had he been grateful the monsters the mist was hiding were around.

This was one of those strange, hard situations.

And Percy was honestly more willing to fight the monsters than face his friends at that moment.

Percy decided to, at first go along with the group, since he was currently paranoid he'd be found, even with the mist, since his friends had had laser eyes on him not three seconds ago.

As his friends suddenly bolted up and dragged each other to the gates, he pretended to follow along, and luckily (or unluckily, he couldn't decide right then), Ella had grabbed his hands, so he pretended to look awkward about that and slid his hands away. Ella looked hurt, but understanding, and left to grab Jade's hands.

Percy flinched, knowing Jade, as the most protective one, would soon jump on him for hurting Ella's feelings. But the honey-haired girl couldn't know where he was going, none of them could. It was just too dangerous. He didn't want to hurt them, but they were going to get hurt either way. At least this was it wasn't physical and mental both, they'd just be a little mad, and sad, but better than being kept hostage by the next terror.

He ran off towards the monsters, and in the dust cloud no one could see him. He sighed in relief, and with his eyes that had improved in vision after the darkness of Tartarus, he was able to locate the monsters, and quickly dispose of them. Racing out of the school, he spotted Nico and Frank dashing towards him, panting and yelling.

"Percy, there's a situation at both camps, we've got to go," Frank told him, reaching him at the front of the school.

"Guys, I can't, you know why," Percy said, apologetically. "I'm sure the camps will survive without me, I'm needed here".

"Well, then we'll see you in a few days, Percy," Nico told him, grabbing Frank's wrist, and shadow-traveling away.

Percy sighed, then, as discreetly as he could, snuck back to his school.

"Percy!" Mick yelled frantically! "Oh my gosh, dude, you could beat _Clarisse _at this rate!"

"What? You know what, I don't care," Jade snapped. "What I care about, is, how could your parents do that? And are you seriously saying there were _no_ phones, or ways of communication?"

"Heh heh... yah. I'm truly sorry, guys. I'd have never have left like that on purpose. And, again, I don't want to go to Rome again because it was awkward with my aunts, and family, and I didn't have much fun. I'd rather not do it again. If I had to go anywhere for a trip, I would really want to bring you guys. Come to my house soon, I guarantee Annabeth will be there."

Taylor sighed, and said, "Look, Percy, if we see Annabeth, and actually get to go to your house for once, then we'll forgive you completely," She smiled hesitantly and said, "For now, we'll deal with what comes".

Jade huffed and said, "But if you don't deliver on your promises, you are going to get smacked _down_ punk!"

Percy laughed and smiled. For now, he'd managed to keep the peace. Glancing at Ella, he gave her a soft smile, which she returned, however small and hesitant it was. Now, all he had to do was make sure he didn't get into too many monster attacks, have a flashback, act weird, or get called back to camp at bad times. Along with making sure he didn't slip up on his excuse.

This would be an eventful year...

**Amethyst: IT'S ALL VIOLET'S FAULT! I blame the author, completely! Rewa isn't here by the way. Also, look at these chocolates I got! I'll have to let the person down nicely. I'll ask Rewa how. I wonder where he is? What's he doing. He likes the coconut chocolates, so I'll give him some of those... why do I keep thinking about Rewa? Snap out of it Amethyst! You are a proud single smore! *walks off to find Rewa***


End file.
